The Korain Region
by Pretty Pickaxe - Like It Man
Summary: Ever heard of the Korain Region? After Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Unova, there is yet another region - the Korain Region! Join Lucy, a young, just-beginning trainer, as she travels through this new Region, her goal being to rank high in the Korain Conference.
1. Chapter 1 - In Which we meet Lucy

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine, and I feel so good not talking about Warriors for once!**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, I switched up the order a bit, but I was **_**really **_**excited for this story, and I have all the end parts planned out. Korain Region has gone through a lot of changing, one of them actually being the main character. You'll actually see what happens to the old main character, and I'll give you a prize if you can guess who she is. Anyways, enjoy my first Pokemon story, and review please!**

**Chapter 1 – In which we meet Lucy**

It was a peaceful day in the Korain Region. Starly and Wingull flew about, and Rattata and Nidoran ran around the grassy fields. However, in one town, many trainers' lives were about to change. It was the annual Pokemon Starting Day, and that meant tons of trainers that were of age were getting their Pokemon. Many trainers had to, unfortunately, wait to get their first Pokemon due to their birthdays being earlier than the date, but all was good.

In Nuzleaf Town, a soon-to-be trainer slept, not ready for her loud Pelipper alarm just yet. However, it rang out clearly anyways, and the girl groaned, covering her face. Her name was Lucy, and she really wasn't a morning person. The brown-haired girl immediately leapt up as she realized what the special occasion was, and quickly dressed, running down the birch stairs from her bedroom to the dining room, where her mother awaited Lucy with a plate full of breakfast, and her backpack. The girl thanked her gratefully, and began to eat. Her mother's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her little girl who was going on an adventure, and probably going to challenge her father in battle. Oh, how proud she was.

After Lucy was done, she quickly headed over to Professor Norman's lab. The professor was their local Pokemon professor. When she got there, the sight of her least favorite person – Star, greeted her. Star was the most popular girl in her Pokemon class, but every girl hated her. After all, she stole all their crushes, including Lucy's. Just thinking about it made the brown-eyed girl seethe. Her crush, Darren, had moved to Unova after getting heartbroken by the blond girl. Star sneered at Lucy, speaking. "Oh hello, Lucy. I'm afraid you'll have to wait, because I'm getting my Pokemon!" It was true. Three Pokemon, Torchic, Squirtle, and Shroomish lay at her feet, and Lucy glared as she petted the Squirtle, choosing it and naming it Splash. Then, Star left, but not before smirking at Lucy once more.

"Oh, hey, Lucy!" Professor Norman finally noticed the girl, and grinned. They were friends, since Lucy liked helping him out.

"Hello, Professor. Um…I'm here for my Pokemon?" Lucy replied, feeling self-conscious.

"Yes, yes of course…Here's the survey, and just tell me when you're done, please." The professor handed Lucy a survey, which would determine what Pokemon she could choose from, and left, presumably to work on something. Lucy looked through the piece of paper, cautiously filling in the survey, as she didn't want to accidentally get a Pokemon she didn't want. Soon, Professor Norman came back, and Lucy handed the completed form back to him. After studying it, the Professor came back with three Pokeballs.

"These contain Chimchar, Snivy, and Piplup. Which one would you like?" The three Pokeballs were thrown to reveal the Pokemon inside. Lucy looked at them intently, not knowing whom to pick. They all looked at her expectantly, and sighed. Who was going to be her Starter Pokemon?

**Hah! Cliffhanger! Anyways, the reason for this cliffhanger is because – I want you guys to pick Lucy's starter! I'll wait until I have some votes before I continue, so please review and vote, please! By the way, you can ask any character in here questions, but it won't show in the story. For example, if some idiot tells Darren Lucy likes him, he won't know in the real story. And yes, he is showing up! Anyways, this note was way too long, so bye!**

**~lloinng**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Day of Firsts

**Disclaimer: Pokemon. Not. Mine.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Time to announce the results!**

**In 2****nd**** place, we have the tied…Chimchar and Piplup!**

**And in 1****st**** place, the Pokemon I am going to use…SNIVY!**

**And replies to reviews (The questions answering is going to be at the bottom):**

**Lavinae: Thanks!**

**Lin: Aw…Thanks anyways…**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

**Chapter 1 – A Day of Firsts**

"Which one will you pick, Lucy?" Professor Norman asked, studying her closely. Lucy shrugged, still looking at the Pokemon. She really didn't care if it was a crappy one stat-wise or considered bad by someone else, as she can raise anything if she wanted to into a nice Pokemon to have. Suddenly, she decided.

"I'll have the Snivy, please." Lucy told the Professor, and said Grass Snake Pokemon jumped in joy. The professor replied, smiling. "Well, looks like you guys are a nice fit! Would you like to name it?"

"Hm…Snivy, does Vine work for you?" Lucy replied, and Vine nodded happily. Norman's smile widened, and he gave Vine's Pokeball, a Pokedex, and 5 empty Pokeballs. Lucy took this opportunity to scan Vine over.

"_Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon,_" The Pokedex beeped, "_It is very intelligent and calm. Being exposed to lots of sunlight makes its movements swifter._ _This Snivy knows the moves Tackle, Leer, Vine Whip, Wrap, Growth, Leaf Tornado, and it is a female." _

"Wow, Vine! You sure know a lot of moves!" Lucy praised her starter, and she lifted her head proudly. "Well, time to go! Bye, Prof.!" The young girl smiled at the Professor, and set off on her adventure.

xxx

Lucy and Vine traveled until noon on Route 1, eager to get to Sawsbuck City as fast as they could and challenge the Normal Type Gym Leader, Berthy. They haven't met any trainers so far, so Vine hadn't gotten hurt, but they were still tired from walking. The duo settled down in a grassy clearing, and Lucy took out a sandwich for herself and a piece of bread for Vine. As they ate happily, something, or rather some_one _spoke. "Why hello, Lucy."

Lucy turned, teeth gritted. "Hi, _Star_. Here to battle me?"

Star smirked. "Why yes, of course! Prepare to be beaten!" She held up the only Pokeball she had, and Vine automatically got into position. Lucy smiled, and replied. "Go ahead then!"

Star threw the Pokeball, and her Squirtle materialized. "Squirt, Squirt!" It exclaimed happily when it saw Vine. "Alright, Splash! Give it a Bite!" The Turtle Pokemon ran towards Snivy, its jaw opening threateningly.

Lucy ordered. "Dodge, then Leaf Blade!" Vine nimbly leapt out of the way, and, tail glowing green, she smacked the charging Squirtle upside the head. It was knocked down, heavily damaged and knocked out. Lucy froze for a second, but then cheered along with her Pokemon. They had won their first trainer battle!

Star, however, was not looking so good. She turned red in anger, returned the unconscious Splash, and stomped off like a child having a tantrum. Lucy and Vine couldn't help but laugh at that.

xxx

As they finished their lunch, something rustled behind them. Trainer and Pokemon turned to see a Poochyena behind them, growling and showing its teeth, obviously wanting to battle. Lucy didn't want to catch it, but decided Vine needed some experience, so she ordered, "Vine, Leaf Tornado!"

The Grass Snake Pokemon quickly unleashed a deadly tornado of leaves, but the Poochyena unleashed a ball of shadowy energy, breaking through the tornado and heading straight for Vine. She dodged it, of course, but Lucy was rather surprised. She knew for a fact that Poochyena could only learn Shadow Ball by TM. Lucy concluded that it must have been released. Just when she was thinking, the Poochyena released a stream of fire towards Vine, and caught the unaware Pokemon head on.

"Vine! Careful, it knows Incinerate!" Lucy yelled as the snake-like Pokemon was pushed backwards, a burn on her chest. Incinerate wasn't a very strong move, but the super-effective fact remained. Vine nodded, but none of them noticed yet another Incinerate. It went on like that, Poochyena releasing streams of fire, and Vine sent tumbling over each one. Soon, she was unconscious, and the Bite Pokemon smirked before running away.

Lucy quickly ran over to her starter, worried. "Vine, you okay? Do you need a potion? Of course you need a potion! Wait a sec.!" She pulled a potion out of her backpack, and quickly sprayed it onto Vine. All of her wounds were instantly healed, and she looked up wearily, expecting to see another stream of fire blasted at her. "It's alright now, Vine. Come on, let's continue." Lucy gently spoke, and then returned the Pokemon. Even though her wounds were healed, she would definitely be tired.

xxx

As she lay in her sleeping bag that night, staring up at the star-filled sky, Lucy smiled to herself. What a day this has been! She got her starter Pokemon, started her journey, and had a trainer battle, a wild battle, and a camping trip all in one day. This has truly been a day of firsts.

**And that's it! Anyways, please review!**

**~lloinng**

**Questions:**

**Star: Y U SO MEAN?!**

**Star: W-what are you talking about? I'm not mean.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Sawsbuck City

**Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine!**

**Reviews:**

**Ella: Well, for my story, Pokemon can use as many moves as they want. And, thanks for the compliment!**

**Ji-Ji: Yes, I realized…**

**Lin: Yay! Someone thought it exciting!**

**Me: Well, you can now officially submit characters, and this is the form:**

**Name:**

**Occupation (Trainer, Coordinator, Designer?)**

**Gender:**

**Age (11-13):**

**Description*:**

**Pokemon (Species, Nickname (Optional), Known Moves)**:**

***Please make the description short.**

****Please don't make the Pokemon really powerful, since they are all just starting trainers.**

**Lucy: You're just too lazy to think up new ones, aren't you?**

**Me: S-so? It'll be a fun thing…right?**

**Lucy: Well, anyways, there is a new rival for me coming up in this chapter, and according to Authoress, he's-**

**Me: * ****strangles Lucy**** and hisses * you aren't supposed tell them that! **

**Vine: * sweatdrops * Sni sni! (Here's the chapter!)**

**Chapter 2 – Sawsbuck City**

"Vine, is there any way we can get to Sawsbuck City right now?" A young girl moaned to her Snivy, panting with exhaustion as the sun beat down on trainer and Pokemon. After two days of traveling, Lucy and Vine have left the thick forests in Route 1, which protected them from the sunlight, and officially entered the Dry Path. It was the hardest part of the route stretching from Nuzleaf Town to Sawsbuck City, as the weather was unusually brutal in these parts, and there was no shelter. Lucy's Snivy, Vine, replied "Sni, snivy…" sadly, implying there was no way. Suddenly, a voice sounded behind the two.

"The heat really is getting to ya, huh?" Lucy spun around at the slightly familiar voice, and was shocked to see a young boy of about twelve, curly blond hair covering his forehead and mischievous turquoise eyes that seemed to smile at her. "D-darren?!" The hazel-eyed girl exclaimed, shocked to see the boy she had had a crush on for two years, and continued, not believing what was in front of her eyes. "I thought you were in Unova!"

Darren smiled and replied. "I thought I'd come back and see my best friend. Now that I'm here, I can see she hasn't changed a lot."

Even with her shock, Lucy grinned back. "I don't like change. Anyways, have you gotten stronger since the last time we met, or are you still like that ten-year-old that had gotten his arm broken by a girl?"

Darren rolled his eyes at the memory, but spoke. "Well, I have gotten new Pokemon from Unova, if that's what you mean. In fact, wanna battle to test them out?"

Lucy smirked and said. "One on one?"

"Let's do this."

xxx

"Alright, Blue! Let's win this!" Darren called out confidently, throwing a Pokeball that revealed a Palpitoad. Lucy scanned the Pokedex to realize that Palpitoad actually had a 4x weakness to Grass, and grinned as Vine jumped off her shoulder, preparing to battle. "Alright, Vine, Leaf Storm!" She ordered, grinning.

"Blue, Muddy Water to push it back!" Darren ordered, and the Palpitoad soon summoned a wave of brown mucky water and rode on it, similar to a Surf. It used the momentum to jump high in the air, avoiding the super effective attack, and the water surprisingly managed to push back the Leaf Storm, knocking it back into the surprised Vine. That did no damage at all, but the powerful Muddy Water slammed the Snivy into the ground, and, even though she managed to stand back up, it was obvious Vine had suffered a lot of damage.

"You've certainly gotten stronger…" Lucy marveled. Darren laughed, and called out a new order. "Blue, BubbleBeam!" The Palpitoad, or, Blue, Lucy supposed, sent a stream of bubbles and Vine extended a storm of leaves around her, successfully blocking them. However, she wasn't prepared for what happened next. As soon as Vine's Leaf Storm dissolved, a Mud Shot slammed into her, and knocked the already tired Pokemon out.

"Vine!" Lucy called out worriedly, but it was obvious that she would be fine after a rest. Darren recalled the Palpitoad, thanking it, then walked over to Lucy and speaking. "What a fun battle! You're good for a starter." Lucy grinned and replied. "I pride myself on it."

"Well, I guess that's it." Darren said, somewhat saddened. Lucy blushed then voiced her thought. "Well, uh, w-why don't you come with us to Sawsbuck City? I assume you need the gym badge too?" Darren nodded, and the two set off down the dusty road.

xxx

"Your Pokemon will be out in a moment! Ray will get them." Nurse Joy smiled at Lucy. Right after entering the city, Darren had left, going to his sister's house for staying. Lucy smiled back, but was rather confused by "Ray". "Um, who's Ray?" She asked, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh, him? Well, we used to have a Pokemon Orphanage, but it broke down about a month ago, and Ray, a Raichu, was left. We took him in, and he's been a great help, what with my Blissey away visiting family." Nurse Joy smiled at Lucy, and a Raichu soon strutted out, holding a tray that contained one Pokeball.

"Hi, Ray!" Lucy waved cheerfully, and Ray waved back, smiling and handing Vine's Pokeball back. Nurse Joy's smile widened even more as Ray shook Lucy's hand and they laughed together.

"Um, yes, Lucy, this is your room key! Ray will show you where the room is." The Nurse smiled at the girl, and she and the Raichu set off into the corridors, managing to chat somehow. Nurse Joy sighed happily. Ray was finally getting an owner, it seems.

xxx

"Really? You'd be my Pokemon?! T-that's so great!" Lucy exclaimed happily as Ray held out a Pokeball to the trainer, and Ray said his name happily. Vine was seated on his shoulder, smiling happily as she found a friend. Lucy took the Pokeball and smiled at the Raichu. She got a new Pokemon!

Taking out her Pokedex, Lucy aimed it at Ray. It soon beeped, "_Raichu, the Mouse Pokemon_. _Its tail discharges electricity into the ground, protecting it from getting shocked. This Raichu is a male, and knows the moves Growl, Thundershock, Tail Whip, Thunder Wave, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Double Team, Slam, Dig, Brick Break, Focus Blast, Thunderbolt, and Feint."_

Lucy looked at Ray, amazed. "How do you know so many moves, Ray?!" The Raichu smiled sheepishly. "Well," Lucy continued, smiling brightly, "You're gonna be a great help when we challenge the gym leader, what with your fighting type moves!" Ray smiled happily, and went into the Pokeball. Lucy smiled and shouldered her bag. Today, she was going to challenge the Sawsbuck Gym!


End file.
